The Village Hidden Among the Mountains
by Kariju Sensei
Summary: A Story of me and My Friends... and the battle for the village, when the Evil Dr. Fusion tries to destroy are village, there will be action, Explosions, and Humorous actions to be and not to be a part of, i hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the ideas, actions, and/or characters that have been in previous Amines, mangas, games, and/or TV shows other than the main story line, and the main characters excluding ones from Naruto (and Leeroy Jenkins)

_**Warning:**_ This Story Begins in the middle of things, I will upload the "True Beginning" at a later date.

**Warning [2]: **Very bad Grammar, I will do the best I can to fix it, and update it when i do, and I'm sorry for the in-convenience.

Chapter 1: Fusion Fall

It was a nice day in the village hidden among the mountains. One of the leaders of the village was in a watch tower on top of one of the mountains that surrounded the village. He was a short guy compared to all of his friends; He wore glasses, a long white trench cloak with the Japanese symbol for mountain on the back. He was sitting with his assistant who was a little taller than him; he wore a long cape and a red shirt with a big pink heart on it, with a pair of blue jeans, and a large sword like ax on his side. The man in the cloak was playing a game of gold fish with his assistant, when the assistant look out of one of the many windows in the room.

The Sky outside was clear as day, "be right back... need to use the rest-room" as he stood up and walked out the room. His assistant then turned around to look out the window, and saw a green colored shock wave fly threw the sky, turning the sky dark green behind it. "What the?" he muttered as he walked closer to the window to get a better look. As he looked out the window he saw it was raining large green fire balls that destroyed things as they landed. The random debris on the ground started to morph and come together to form large monsters all throughout the village. Oh Crap! the assistant said as he ran to get the man in the cloak, "Shinji! Shinji! We have a problem! Before the assistant could run out the door Shinji came in asking in confusion, "whats all the shouting for Leeroy?" The assistant, now known by the name of Leeroy, looks towards Shinji like he's stupid shouting, "Look out the window!" while pointing at the window.

Shinji then looked out the window to see what was going on, "Oh Hell!" he said then quickly ran out the door.  
Meanwhile before that all happened, down in the village valley there was a small house with a garage the size of a large warehouse. In the house was a man about the same size as Shinji, he was asleep in his recliner with a Game Stop magazine over his face, with Tom and Jerry on the T.V. unknown to him the green fire started to fall. One of the Fire balls hit his house landing right beside him, "WHOOOOH SHIT!" he yelled as he fell out of what was left of his recliner. He looks up after falling over to see that the green fire ball was a big ball of goo. The goo started to spread throughout the house. The goo started to bring the things it covered together to form a large monster, "Is?... is that my house?" He said as he stood up, the large house Monster let out a large howling roar. It then looked down at the man and saw that he had a brown jacket on with a pair of blue jeans and a mullet for a hair style.

The Monster then swung at him with a large force. The man quickly jumped up out the way while in the process of reaching into the seemingly harmless looking bland average brown jacket. Looking up towards the face of the half giant monstrosity, he pulled out a giant two-handed man-cleaving sword. slamming said sword into the gooey hand made of wood causing the monster to become stuck to the floor. The monster pulled his hand up out of the ground with no effort, then hit the man with its large tail, the man failing to notice the tail got hit pretty hard sending him flying thru what was left of his house. "Takai!" Shinji yelled coming out of nowhere, Takai picking himself up out of a pile of rubble, "Shinji?" he asked scratching his head. Shinji ran past him, jumped into the air with his foot out front. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he yelled kicking the large monster. The monster let out a large screech and fell over as Shinji kicked him in the face. Takai stood up and dusted himself off, "Thanks man" he said with a faint smile, "No time to thank me now where not done," Shinji said as he jumped off.

Meanwhile at the village center, a black man wearing a black and white toboggan, a black pair of jeans, Converses, and an unzipped hoodie with no shirt on, and his trusty ninja panda named Mochi, where fighting a large tree monster created by the goo. The two were dogging the tree monsters attacks, and the attacks the two were doing where not doing any damage, seeing how their attacks consisted of blow darts, and bamboo sword swipes. "Damn our attacks are useless" the man said studding his opponent. "Kyo!" said Mochi landing to the ground, "We don't have time for this... ban-Kai! Mochi then let out dark red aura, the scarf he was wearing became tethered at the end, and he was wherein an all black ninja outfit. [AN: Que Epic Battle Music]

Mochi charged at the Tree monster cutting straight through it with his bamboo sword. The tree monster fell over like any other tree would if it were cut down, the two parts of the tree then exploded right in front of Kyo and Mochi. Goo then went everywhere, Mochi quickly jumped into the nearest lake to wash off, Kyo took a quick step, leaving the goo behind. Shinji and Takai finally made it to the scene, "what did we miss?" asked Takai. Kyo just glared at him, Shinji just snickered. At that very moment a large explosion went off in the distance, "That came from the Hospital!" said Shinji as the 3 (and Mochi) ran off to see what it was. At the Hospital another tree monster was attacking. A tall man wearing a thick black hoodie with the Red Cross on it, thick black pants, with this large thing wrapped up on his back. He had walked outside to see what was going on and saw the Tree monster. "What!" he said surprisingly, "You we got to be kidding me! A giant tree monster? Out of all things it had to be a giant TREE monster!" he said in depression.

The Tree monster had yet to notice him, but he was wailing on the side of the Hospital, the man knew that attacking with water techniques would be useless just because it's a tree. "I hate Trees" he muttered as he ran off in the direction of the Tree monster. He snuck up from behind, and pulled out his sword, that he had on his side. Then with a mighty swing, he chopped off its large wooden tail, the monster let out a large screech then turned toward man. "Oh crap" the man said as he began to back up. Then from a distance "Fire Style: Fire Blast jutsu!" Shinji had yelled, and while holding out the palm of his hand, a beam of fire was shot out at the tree monster, burning it utterly. In a quick motion Kyo had sliced the monster in half, and behind him, in the same motion; Takai had sliced the rest of him into little pieces.

"Well..." The man in black said staring at the chopped up pieces of wood, which had then exploded, sending goo flying everywhere. "Are you all right Axel?" Shinji asked

"Yep I'm fine, and thank you, So what's going on around here?"

I have no idea but I will let you know when I find out" Shinji replied as he looked toward the dark green sky.

Shinji then noticed that the Green fire ball storm had stopped, and that the last remaining monsters where being taking down by some of the village s defense. "Takai return to the Anbu HQ, and De-brief the rest of the Anbu best you can. The rest of you help the villager's clean up this mess, I will do what I can to find out what happened here today." As they all turned around to start the clean up plan, then a dark man wearing a black outfit (think it as an organization XIII outfit form kingdom harts) was standing behind them. Kyo noticed who he was instantly, Takai just noticed him by what he was wearing, and Shinji and Axel had no idea who he was. Shinji then said Axel "Go find Ero-Sesso"

"Yes sir!" he replied as he ran off in the other direction.

So now it was Takai, Shinji, and Kyo staring down this tall dark man.

(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the ideas, actions, and/or characters that have been in previous Amines, mangas, games, and/or TV shows other than the main story line, and the main characters excluding ones from Naruto (and Leeroy Jenkins)

_**Waring:**_ This Story Begins in the middle of things, I will upload the "True Beginning" at a later date.

Chapter 2: Dr. Fuse

"Ha… ha ha" the dark man snickered, I see you made a mess of my new experiments, "Experiments! Who the hell are you?" Shinji asked in anger "He's my Father" Kyo interrupted. "What?" both Shinji and Takai said in unison, "he's the whole resin that Phantom was created… to stop him." Kyo's father clapped "congratulations my son… I see you still remember". Shinji then continued "Stop him from doing what? May I ask?" Kyo then replied, "My father had been a scientist for an unknown organization that I believe has ties to the ANI, the Anti-Government. He has been conducting experiments to create the perfect solder, I was supposedly the first one, when he tried to use me to make clones I wouldn't let him, and thus I started phantom." "That is correct" Kyo's father interrupted "And I have been working very well on making another copy of you… but I got side tracked when I discovered what this goo can do… I can mix the molecular cells of the goo, with the DNA of anything… I can make it form and copy the shape and abilities of what that DNA was of" "You MONSTER!" Takai interrupted.

Kyo's father laughed "Shall I give a demonstration?" he then pulled a jar filled with that goo out of his jacket. He thin pulled out a strand of hair form another pocket, "This is a strand of Shinji's hair." He said continuing with his demonstration, "humph!" Shinji muttered staring at him angrily. He placed the hare in the jar, closed it tight then shook it up real well. He then poured it out onto the ground. The goo then took the exact shape of Shinji, clothing and all; the only difference was that his skin was made of goo, and his eyes where glowing red. "You think that thing can match up to me? I hope you do know that I am a Ninjutsu Grand Master right?" Shinji said confidently "Yes I did know" Kyo's dad said with an evil smile. "Now Fusion Shinji… show my friends here what you can do," Kyo's dad said as he let out his hand.

The Fusion Shinji then ran up in a flash of light and hit Normal Shinji in the chest, sending him flying back. He then trend his sites on Takai, "oh! Shit" Takai said as he prepared for the hit, but before Fusion Shinji could even attempt to run toward him normal Shinji retuned the favor and hit Fusion Shinji in the chest sending him flying back. Normal Shinji then went after Fusion Shinji, and there battle continued. Takai tacking the operation to hit Kyo's dad while he was off guard, so he pulled out one of his many blades, then proceeded to attack.

Kyo's dad noticed him, Takai came in with a vertical strike, Kyo's dad blocked it with his arm, not even cutting his jacket sleeve, and with his other hand B-slapped Takai across the face, making him fall back. Takai caught himself, did a flip, and then landed on the ground. "Blade Style: Blades of the Wight Knight!" Takai shouted, then he held his blade up hi into the air. The blade then gathered energy, and then transformed into a well hand crafted blade fit for only the best of knights. "Hmmm… a member of the Pittari Clan I see." Kyo's dad said in surprise "How did you know" Takai said with a smile. "Because only members of the Pittari Clan can use that technique… but no matter… you still wont be able to hit me with it." Kyo's dad said as he fixed his left sleeve.

"Oh! Ya! Ill show YOU!" Takai said as he charged in at Kyo's dad, Kyo's dad then did some hand sighs "8 Trigrams: Seal of Rejection!" he yelled as he held out both of his hands. A circle then formed in front of him with the 8 Trigram symbols on it. "TAKAI! NO STOP!" Kyo yelled trying to stop him, but it was too late, Takai had struck the seal with all his might. Then in a force like push Takai went flying off into the distance unconscious. "Humph." Kyo's dad snicker with an evil smile, he then heard his son say Ban-Kai. He look over and saw that Kyo hoody now a long coat, and that a blood red aura was around him, with a radiant aura radiating off his bamboo sword.

"Your going to regret you did that," Kyo said in an evil like tone. "Wow… that's a little dark for you isn't it my son?" Kyo's dad said joking around. As soon as he ended that sentence Kyo was behind him. "What!" he said in shock, then the late reaction of Kyo's bade went threw his left shoddier. Blood went everywhere "AHGG!" Kyo's dad said in pain as he held his left arm, he then began to laugh, "Ma… Maha… Mahahahah!" "What's so funny?" Kyo asked trying to keep his cool. "Yes… YES! Show me your true Power!" Kyo's dad said as he then ran in a very fast movement up to Kyo "Show me you Power! Kyoskaye Ikaru Niwa!" he then pushed Kyo in the stomach, but there was a large force behind it, so Kyo went flying… as he got the berth pushed out of him.

He slammed into a pile of rocks, hard enough to leave an imprint, "Come on son… is this all you got? Kyo's dad said as we walked up behind the cloud of dust in the air. Kyo began to laugh "…" as Kyo's father waited for his son to do something, Kyo then walked form behind the cloud of dust as well, but he had a plaster like mask starting to form around the front of his face, with a set of horns growing on his forehead, "No" Kyo answered with a snarl. Kyo began to laugh insanely, kind of like an evil clown, and then started swinging his sword at his father with grate force. His father started to have trouble dogging his attacks. By the End of the first wave of insanity, his father had a gash in his right side, his right leg, he was bleeding even more out of his left shoulder, and he barley had the strength to stand.

"Yes! Huff…huff… Yes! This is your Full POWER! Is it not?" Kyo's dad said as if nothing had happened to him. Takai then came too and noticed that Kyo's Ban-Kai looked different form before, "What the hell is going on over there?" He said to himself as he ran back to the battlefield. As soon as he got back to the battlefield, Kyo had hit his father in the stomach with his blade like he was hitting a home run with a baseball bat, and then turned his attention toward Takai. "Kyo? Why are you looking at me like that?" Takai asked as he stepped back in confutation. Then in a quick step of motion swung at Takai with is powerful Bamboo sword. Takai, having better weapon battle skills then Kyo, parried it with anther one of his blades, Kyo didn't stop there, and then he kept swing at Takai like he as attempting to kill him.

"Wait!" the sound of the two swords clashing "Stop…" the swinging and blocking continued, "what are you doing Kyo? Stop this!" Kyo then step back then swung his sword as hard as he could, "I… Said… STOP!" as Takai did the same. Shinji had noticed what was going on and knew he hade to stop it. So in the entire brief of a second or 2, he put his hand together forming the ram hand sign, "Rijugon!" he said then his eyes turned Sky Blue. He then in an extreme amount of speed, appeared behind Fusion Shinji from a distance, "Ninja Art: Iron Madden!" a large Chinese Cat charm statue appeared out of nowhere, form under ground encasing Fusion Shinji inside, then chained up, then pulled back underground, and then in anther extreme speed movement appeared in-between Kyo an Takai

Before the Two could land there hit on anything Shinji had garbed both of them by the wrist, then threw both of them in different directions, jumped after Kyo, and in the air did a series of hand signs, "Chaos De-unification!" then taped Kyo on the forehead (or the forehead of the mask, what ever works for you) with the palm of his hand, and in a flash of light Kyo was transformed back into his normal self, "thank…. Y… ou…" He said to Shinji as he fell unconscious, Shinji had caught him in mid air and set him down on the ground.

Takai then came walking up rubbing his head "OK…. Ouch!" he said as to forget what just happened, Kyo's father had then sat up form being out of it the hole time. Shinji turned his attention toward him, "he… he… he… so I see he still cant control it yet" he said snickering. "If I where you… I wouldn't be laughing" Shinji said still with his Rijugon still activated, "Humph" he said realizing he was right, "And there no where for you to run" Shinji said with a smile. Then in a large explosion Fusion Shinji had blue his was out of the Iron Madden.

Shinji Saw and quickly turned his attention back to Kyo's dad, but he was gone. And form a distance he shouted "Mahaha… Don't worry my Kariju Friend… this wont be the last time you see me!". "Damn It!" Shinji said clinching his fist. He then turned his attention back to Fusion Shinji. Then from a distance, the two could hear; "For Youth! For Justice, and for all the sexy women in the world!" then a very tall man with a shaggy hair style, where A Might Guy out-fit but black instead of green, with a large scroll on his back came flying out of nowhere with is foot out front. "Fill my FLAMES OF YOUTH! DYNAMIC ENTRY!" he said as he kicked Fusion Shinji in the side sending him flying. The then jumped up (wile moving at an extreme speed) at Fusion Shinji. "Chestnuts Roasting Over and Open Fire! And then in a quick motion had punched Fusion Shinji around 100 times, then dropped kicked him into the ground

The goo he was made of had splattered as it hit the ground, meaning that Fusion Shinji was defected. "Woot! Ero-Sesso!" Takai yelled cheerfully "about Damn time" Shinji said in agreement.

(to Be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the ideas, actions, and/or characters that have been in previous Amines, mangas, games, and/or TV shows other than the main story line, and the main characters excluding ones from Naruto (and Leeroy Jenkins)

_**Waring:**_ This Story Begins in the middle of things, I will upload the "True Beginning" at a later date.

Chapter 3: The Truth in The Laundry Mat

Ero-Sesso had then walked up, covered in goo, from pulverizing Fusion Shinji into nothing. He gave Shinji and Takai a thumb up while giving a youthful smile. "Yosh!" he said still smiling, "What took you so long?" Takai asked, "Well you see…" he began, but before he could continue Shinji interrupted "Ha! Lets not hear the answer to that question" because he knew what the answer might have been. "So!" Ero-Sesso moving on with the conversation "Do you have a laundry mat anywhere?" he asked, "Ya! Why? Do you need on?" Shinji answered in confutation. Ero-Sesso then pointed out that he was covered in goo, and that they too were covered. "OK… good point… its over there" he pointed to the right, "I will meet you there." Takai hade other things do to "whelp… ill catch up to you guys later… I have a house to fix" as he headed of to what was left of his house.

Later… at the Laundry Mat Shinji was sitting in a chair in the back of the room, next the washing machine that was washing his clock, he was reading a little purple book (lets not go into details what it was) when he herd "Yosh!" then Ero-Sesso burst through the door, a laundry bag in one hand a jug of detergent in the other. "Good afternoon my youthful citizens of the Mountain village! Behold, you are in the presence of the Beautiful Sexy Beast!" He then set his stuff down by Shinji's basket of clothing. "Hay buddy… how's it going?" he asked as he proceeded to separate his clothes. Shinji nodded in agreement, he then noticed, Ero-Sesso was meticulously sorting through his clothes of spandex, spandex, and more spandex. He was actually hoping he would see some underwear in his bag because if not, then that would mean Ero-Sesso was always commando in those black tights and that was just a thought best left incomplete.

"So!" he continued "Shinji, if I may ask," Ero-Sesso was still separating his clothes and looking out from under his very thin eyebrows at him, "You seem to lack your usual fire. Has something happened that has made you feel unyouthful that I may help you with?" Shinji, annoyed with the constant ranging of the word youth, "Naa… its nothing rely… just fill useless… that's all" he replied in depression. "And why is that my Youthful friend?" Ero-Sesso asked trying to cheer him up. Shinji glared at him for using the word youth again "If I can't defeat myself… then how can I protect my village?" Ero-Sesso then looked at him, and then went back to sorting threw his clothing "I have no idea!" he replied with a youthful smile "Well your much help!" Shinji said angrily then went back to reading his little purple book

As time went by, Shinji started to think if Ero-Sesso hade any other set of clothing other then black spandex, but he knew better then to ask because it would result in some youthful ranging of youth, his sexiness, and women all in one phrase. His curiosity got the better of him, "Do you have any other outfit other then black spandex?" Ero-Sesso then turned to answer the question. Shinji just then realized what he had just done; he knew it was too late to stop it, so he prepared for the ranging of a lifetime. "Yosh!" He turned around and flexed. "Ero-Sesso couldn't deny the women of this world what his beautiful body has evolved into, completing it's chiseled greatness that is the Beautiful Sexy Beast of the HEAVENS! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Shinji reared back in his seat was just giving "That Look" as he listened to Ero-Sesso's ranting of youth… again, and all he was thinking was: WHY DID I ASK! "Oh!" Ero-Sesso said as the ranting ended. "Before I forget… Takai told me what you did for Kyo" "He did?" Shinji said trying to comprehend what just happened. "Yosh!" Ero-Sesso's fists closed and tears streaked down his face. "How completely YOUTHFUL of you! You are a man of values, of morals, and complete Fiery Passion!" he herd no comment form Shinji, he looked down to see what he was doing. Shinji looking up from his little purple book "I'm sorry… did you say something?" He asked as if he was completely ignoring the conversation. Ero-Sesso gave him and evil youthful glare "I hate you" he said quietly.

` Axel and Takai had then walked into the Laundry mat, each with there basket of clothing. They both noticed that Ero-Sesso had nothing but black spandex in his bag. Takai knew better then to ask, but Axel didn't "Ero-Sesso… is there a resin that you only have… Blaufhasdffff!" Shinji and Takai had jumped up and covered his mouth "NO!" Shinji yelled, "You will not ask that question!" him a Takai then let him go. Ero-Sesso paid no mind to what just happened, and put his clothing in the dryer. "Shinji!" Axel said grabbing his attention. "I did some research on Kyo's dad" Shinji, Ero-Sesso, and Takai all huddled up around him, Axel then proceeded "Kyo's dad is known as Dr. Fusion. He is part of an organization known as Organization VIV… This Organization is federally funded by the A.N.I, the Anti-Government and he has close ties with Orochimaru, and the Akasaki, so we need to keep an close eye on him."

As soon as Axel finished, Kyo and a cute women, about Shinjis height, had Shot brown hair, she had on a green tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a long trench coat, She also war the village headband like a belt around her waste. "FERBY!" Shinji, Takai, and Axel all said in unison. "Ferby?" Ero-Sesso said as he tried to join the conversation "whose Ferby?" "Hi you guys!" she said sweetly with a smile. Shinji, Takai, and Axel all stared at her as if they saw a ghost. "Did… did I miss something?" Kyo asked trying to figure out what was going on.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Good Day gone bad

Shinji caught himself, then fixed his glasses on his face "No…" he said answering Kyo's question "No… you didn't" he then grabbed his basket of clothing and walked out the Laundry mat without a word. Ferby, Kyo, and Ero-Sesso all watched in confusion as he walked off. Kyo then went after him to find out what was wrong. Takai and Axel was having a conversation about Trees, until Ferby joined in, "What about Trees?" she asked as if trying to figer out what the two were talking about. Axel just glared at her "Oh! That's right… you hate trees… sorry Axel" she said with an embarrassed smile. She quickly left that conversation and went over to Ero-Sesso to see what he was doing.

She saw him separating his pile of Spandex into three different piles. Ferby was known as a Blond amongst her friends, so she would ask either the wrong question or a blond question. In this case she asked the wrong question, "Ero-Sama" she said glancing over the side of his arm "Why do you have three piles of the same thing?" Ero-Sesso then turned to answer her question "It's quite simple my fair madden…" he started to rant. Takai and Axel just tuned into what he was ranting about, "The resin I have three different piles of the same thing is because each pair of clothing has been thru something different, whether it be, In Battle" as he pointed at one Pile "Or the ladies rubbing all over it" as he pointed at another "or having…" He then stopped in mid sentence.

"Or having what?" Ferby asked not knowing the perverted jester Ero-Sesso was talking about… in gesturing, Ero-Sesso look around the room mysteriously "I sense murder" he said, "murder?" Ferby asked trying to figer out what he was talking about "yes! Murder… the smell of Hip-Coolness is in the air, and it wants to kill me… or someone… not sure yet." Ero-Sesso then looked all around the room except behind him. Ferby glanced behind him trying to help him find what it was he was looking for, "hmm?" she muttered as she looked behind him, "Ah! Hi Kariju-Sama!" She said waving with a smile "Kariju-Sama?" Ero-Sesso asked as he turned around to look.

Shinji was standing there, and he looked Pissed "umm… Shit" Ero-Sesso said as he backed up. Takai and Axel had noticed and quickly ran out the door as fast as they could "What's wrong Kariju-Sama?" Ferby asked. Shinji ignored her and started to walk towered Ero-Sesso with and evil smile on his face. "Hay… Buddy? Come on… we can talk about this right? Buddy? …Buddy?" Ero-Sesso said while backing away from Shinji. "Ed…" Shinji said as he cracked his knuckles [AN: Ed is Ero-Sesso's Nick name, he only lets people who he has a lot of respect for, or people of the same rank to call him that] "You… IDIET!" he yelled as he darted at Ero-Sesso with a steel chare, "NO! Wait! Stop! WHAT DID I DO!" Ero-Sesso hollered as Shinji began to beat him with the steel chare.

After the beating, Ferby had walked up to the both of them to see if they were both all right. Shinji helped Ero-Sesso off the floor, "Nice one Kariju-Sama!" Ferby cheered with a smile. "Keep your "Sex" clothing in your own village!" he shouted, and then Ignoring Ferby once again, walks out the door without a word. Ferby then turned to Ero-Sesso, Shinji's Best friend and rival, to see if he knew why that her chilled hood friend wasn't talking to her, "Ero-Sama?" She asked walking up to him, "Do you know why Kariju-sama won't talk to me?" but before he could give her an answer Kyo had walked in. "He doesn't know" he said answering Ero-Sesso's question "Is that True?" she asked turning to back to Ero-Sesso. Ero-Sesso hade nodded in agreement to what Kyo had said, "Well do you know?" she asked Kyo, Kyo then looked down in depressions, "yes… but not all of it… I couldn't get it out of him" he said as he looked back up at Ferby, "Can you tell me then?"

"No" Kyo said looking back down

"Why not"

"Because it's not my place to… and besides, he told me not to"

"Well can you tell me where he went?"

"He might have gone to his thinking spot"

Ferby then ran out the door to find him, "Is he all right?" Ero-Sesso asked seriously, "ya he's fine… but I would be careful around him though… ever scents she walked into the door his emotions have been running amuck inside him, so when you talk to him you may get an unwonted emotion out of it."

"All right… thanks for the warning." Ero-Sesso replied as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile… on the very tip top of the mountain that the watchtower was on Shinji was sitting there staring off into the setting sun. He was thinking about a lot of things… but Ferby was the main thing on his mind, "Why did she come back?" he asked himself, "no idea" Ero-Sesso said appearing out of no-were, "Ferby is looking for you… thought I'd tell ya"

"Thanks" Shinji said looking into the sunset again "And another thing" Ero-Sesso said as he looked into the sunset as well, "Why won't you talk to her? She is your Chilled hood friend is she not? and when she left the village you weren't this upset… and now she has returned, your all of the sudden even more upset then you were when she left." Shinji just kept looking at the setting sun until he couldn't see the sun anymore.

Ero-Sesso had noticed that his first method of trying to cheer him up failed epically, so he tried a more youthful approach. He placed his foot on a rock, and then in a Captain Morgan like pose, he pointed into the sunset with tears streaking down his face, then he yelled "YOSH! My Youthful friend of youth, Let us run and bathe in the setting rays of the youthful sunset! Oh wait…" He said interrupting himself, "that one is good for the book!" [AN: the book is a list of youthful poems/sayings] "Now! Where was I? Oh! Yes! Cough cough…to feel the powerful burning youth of our sweating sweat drops of youth! To wash away our un-youthful thoughts and actions! Come my friend! Let us run!"

Shinji just glared at him for using the word Youth or any affiliation towards the word youth more than 3 times in one breathe. [AN: now that's what I call on overuse of the word youth!] Shinji then looked around to see if there was anyone around to arrest him for the overuse of the word youth. Then he thought… then realized that he had diplomatic immunity so it would be a waste of time to do so, "I'm guessing that's a no?" Ero-Sesso thought, as he looked down at his depressed friend, "No" Shinji said in agreement as he turned back at the sunset. Axel and Ferby then both appeared in a puff of smoke, "Shinji!" Ferby yelled in joy as she had finely found him. Shinji stood up then turned around to see what was going on. Ferby had then run up to Shinji and glomped him.

Ero-Sesso then gave Shinji the look as he saw Ferby glomped him with her chest pressed tightly up against him. Shinji paid no mind to Ero-Sesso and what he was trying to tell him to do. Axel had noticed Ero-Sesso's perverted thoughts as he walked over and slapped him in the back of the head, "OUF!" Ero-Sesso muttered as he caught himself, "What was that for?" he asked as if he didn't know. Axel just glared at him. After the long and exaggerated hug Shinji pushed Ferby off of him, "What was that all about?" He asked as he dusted himself off, "What? Can I not give my best friend a hug?" She asked as she began to blush, "Well… No I didn't say that" He replied with a blush trying to argue back.

At that very moment in time Ero-Sesso couldn't hold his thoughts in anymore. He clichéd his fists and tears streaked down his face, "Yosh!" He started while trying to hold in his cry, "Now this is what I call the assents of youth! For this man to be blind by what this woman is trying to tell him, and the women trying to tell him how she fills without actually telling him! This is a story that should be told to the young, so that the next generation youth should know what to do if this every have happened to them!" Axel had then run off because he knew that if he had stayed he would have been badly injured.

Shinji and Ferby where both staring at him evilly, "SEE! What did I tell you! Blinded by the true light of Love and YOUTH!" Ero-Sesso said saying his, what thought to be his final words.

As Shinji and Ferby reared back to punch him in the face, a large amount of smoke appeared in the center of the village as if a large explosion had just taking place. When the Smoke cloud cleared it reviled a large rabbit the size of Gamabuta in the center of the village. The rabbit had a large Spartan like shield on his back with a short blade katana on its side, "What the hell?" Shinji said as he turned his attention to the rabbit. Ferby paid no mined to it a proceeded with punching Ero-Sesso in the face, "Ed…" Shinji said trying to grab his attention. Ero-Sesso squalling on the ground while Ferby was beating on him was making Sex noises, as if he was enjoying the beating. As Shinji got no response he looked over to see what was going on. He then walked over, lifted Ferby off of him with one hand and set her down on her feet, "Now get up," He said with a dull face.

Ero-Sesso then stood up and dusted himself off, He looked out over the village and saw the large Godzilla sized rabbit standing in the center of the village, "FLUFFFFFFYYY!" he screamed in horror as he pointed at the rabbit. Shinji hade then slapped him in the back of the head to knock some since into him, "Stop screaming and let's go" and then in a flash of Light Shinji disappeared "Right!" Ero-Sesso said youthfully in agreement and then in a quick step of movement had darted off, HAY! Wait for me!" Ferby cried as she proceeded down the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle of the Summons

Meanwhile… (Before the rabbit was summoned) Kyo was watching the afternoon sky under the shade of a tree. He was about to dose off, then he heard something in the bushes behind him. A long blade katana then came flying out at him at a high rate of speed. Kyo quickly turned his head to let the blade fly by. He then stood up and walked over to the tree that the katana had stuck into. He pulled it out and gave it a good look "Hump… I missed," said a man wearing the Organization XIV jacket, "What!" Kyo shouted as he noticed the man walking form behind, "Who the hell are you?" Kyo asked, "That's for me to know… and for you to find out" the man said with a smile. "Smart Ass" Kyo snickered as he drew his bamboo sword, "You think that that piece of wood can stop me?" the man laughed as he force pulled his katana out of Kyo's hands.

"I don't think… I know!" Kyo said as he charged at the man. The man lifted his katana up with one hand and blocked Kyo's swing, he glanced at the bamboo sword and saw that it hade the 'Panda Software' logo printed on its side "Force Push!" the man said as he held out his hand palm up. Then unexacting Kyo went flying back with grate force landing against a tree, "So… you're the grate Leader of this Phantom organization I keep hearing about, Pathetic!" the man said as he walked up to Kyo who was laying face up on the ground. As the man lifted his sword to deliver his final strike Kyo shouted "MOCHI! NOW!" then Mochi (the ninja panda) flies out of the tree's doing cool acrobatic moves in the air. The man backed up quickly as Mochi landed with a mighty swing form his bamboo sword.

"I forgot about the Damn Panda," the man muttered as him and Mochi hade a stare down, "Tunneling Fang!" Mochi yelled. He then began to charge at the man, he jumped slightly into the air and began spinning like a drill toward the man at a high rate of speed. The man quickly moved out of the way as Mochi slammed into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust. Mochi then jumped out at the man at a high rate of speed, and swung at him with his sword. The man blocked it, but Mochi kept swinging. The man kept blocking Mochi's attacks but he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold him for longer before Kyo got back up, "Force Push!" the man let out. Mochi went flying back, but he caught himself and landed on the ground without a scratch.

"Ok my turn… Summoning Jutsu!" the man shouted as he slammed his palm on the ground. In a puff of smoke the large Godzilla sized rabbit had appeared, "Oh… Shit!" Kyo and Mochi thought as they both looked up at it, "Mahahaha… What? Didn't you forget that I have a summoning too?" The men asked with and evil smile. Axel had then appeared in a puff of smoke next to Kyo, "What the hell is going on over here?" he asked… then he looked up, "OH SHIT!" Axel yelled as he pointed at the rabbit in fear, "I thought Shinji and Ero-Sesso got rid of you!" the rabbit then let out a large roar. Shinji and Ero-Sesso then appeared at the seen in front of Axel and Kyo. Shinji and Ero-Sesso then shouted in unison "Summoning Jutsu!" then at the same time a gecko and an eagle the same size as the rabbit appeared. The gecko hade one sword on his back, and the eagle hade a vest on with the japans symbol for sky printed on its back.

Shinji was atop the eagle and Ero-Sesso was atop the gecko, "What he hell do you wont?" Shinji asked, "I'm here for 1 resins… to take back both of the perfect solders."

"Both?" Ero-Sesso asked in confusion

"Yes both! Did you not here me?" the Man asked sarcastically. Kyo and Ero-Sesso looked in confusion at the guy, "two? I thought I was the only one?" Kyo asked the man "Mahahaha… and you are! That was made by your father anyway, the other is one that we just learned about, and we don't know his creator"

"Shut-up!" Shinji yelled, "Who the Fuck do you think you are anyway! You have no right to be causing this much of a problem in my village, and if you do not stop your valiant actions I will have no other choice other then to use force to stop you!"

Kyo and Axel looked at each other and nodded "Summoning Jutsu!" they both yelled, then they have both summed there animals, Axel was atop a cimillion and Kyo was atop a giant panda, "Enough Questions!" the Man on the rabbit yelled, "Lets do this!" The rabbit pulled out his sword, "Alright have it your way." Shinji said as him and the others prepared for battle. The rabbit leaped very high in the air (higher then Gamabuta can) "Ha! Your mine!" Shinji snickered as his giant eagle took off into the air. The rabbit was getting ready to fall toward the ground with grate force when the eagle caught up to him. The eagle tackled the rabbit from under him throwing him off balance. The rabbit quickly caught himself and turned his attention to the eagle who was charging at him in a skydive form.

The rabbit took is large Spartan like shield and proceeded to block the skydive, but he was still in the air so when the eagle hit the shield the rabbit went flying toward the ground at a high rate of speed. Everyone on the ground jumped out of the way as the rabbit hit the ground. The rabbit stood up, but before he could do anything the eagle slammed on top of him forcing him to the ground again. The rabbit pushed the eagle off of his back with all of its might then jumped high into the air again. Axel's cimillion shot its long tong at the rabbit like a whip rapping around its foot and kept it for rising any higher. The cimillion then swung the rabbit around, and around, and around then let go of it. The rabbit was thrown out over the village wall's and off into the forest.

When the rabbit landed the gecko had flashed stepped [AN: Flash Step is a high speed Tyjutsu technique that allows the user to move very fast in and out of battle, kind of like bluer of quick movement] behind the rabbit and tried to hit it whit his large tail. The rabbit saw what the gecko was doing as used his large shield to block the attack. The rabbit then slapped the gecko with his shield making the gecko fall over. Kyo's giant panda had then appeared and proceeded to attack with its large bamboo sword. The rabbit had blocked its attacks with its large shield and began to counter attack, but Kyo's giant panda saw the attack and parried the counter, "Force Push" the man on top of the rabbit yelled. Kyo's panda was forced back thru the forest, destroying many acres of trees.

Shinji's eagle had then flue in form the sky and landed behind the rabbit. Shinji's eagle then slapped the rabbit with its mighty wings, making the rabbit fall back a little ways. The rabbit stood up in a defensive like stance as are Hero's regrouped in front of him. The man on the rabbit began to clap, "Very good my friends, I see you were able to keep me and my pet here at bay, but… now its time I end this!" The man then pulled out a glowing green card "Lets see if you can handle this… Vaerto!" the green card began to glow brighter, then in a flash of light the man was now standing on a three-headed mutant rabbit that looked like Cerberus in a way, "Can I scream now?" Ero-Sesso asked Shinji, "Ya… you can scram now" Shinji said in agreement, "ok thanks…" Ero-Sesso then pointed in fear and yelled as loud as he could "FLUUUUFFFFFFYYYYY!" the very shout shook the ground.

"No worries I got this" Kyo said confidingly, then his panda and him stood out in front of the group. The man on top of "Fluffy" began to laugh, "You've got to be kidding me… Fluffy! Destroy this Fool!" Fluffy's head's then reared down, the right head began charging a lightning attack, the one in the middle was charging a fire attack and the one on the left was charging an ice attack, "Now! Try-Beam!" the man yelled as he pointed forward. The 3 heads then let out their beam of energy, witch combined together to form and even more powerful beam, "Umm… shit" Kyo thought to himself. Before the beam could hit Kyo and his panda Shinji and jumped in front taking the hit of the beam. The beam sent Shinji and his eagle flying thru the woods destroying millions of acres of trees in the process, "Kariju Sensei!" Kyo yelled as he saw Shinji take the hit for him. Fluffy then flashed stepped behind Ero-Sesso and his gecko and all three heads bit its tail.

Fluffy then swung the gecko around like a chew toy, then tossed him beside Shinji and his eagle that was way off in the distance. Both the eagle and gecko disappeared in a puff of smoke; Shinji was unconscious due to the fact that there was a giant eagle the size of Godzilla thrown on top of him, and Ero-Sesso was barred somewhere underground due to the fact that his gecko the size of Godzilla was tossed on top of him. Fluffy began to circle Kyo and his giant panda. Kyo and his panda were ready for the worst when Fluffy acted like it just got punched in the side and fell over. Fluffy stood up and began sniffing around, "What the fuck was that?" the man on Fluffy's head said looking around. Fluffy was then punched on its other side by the same mysterious force, but this time Kyo noticed Axel and his cimillion appear and disappear as the large mutant rabbit got punched. Kyo then realized that it was Axel attacking him, and that he was using his cimillion's special ability to blind in with its surroundings.

As the man and Fluffy looked around desperately to find what was attacking them, everything that the man and Fluffy saw went dark, "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he looked around in the darkness. I giant hand with a weight glove on two times the size of Fluffy appeared slowly form the darkness, "What the Fuck is This?" the man started to cry. The hand then began to beat the hell out of the two, like poking them, slapping them, slamming them, Ect. Kyo began staring at them in confusion as they both began to squall on the ground in pain, "Ha ha ha" Axel laughed as he came out of cameo beside Kyo, "For future reference, my organization XIV friend… I am a soninn, as well as a Genjutsu Grand Master… so don't try me!" As the Genjutsu ended Fluffy had transformed back to normal and poofed away in a cloud of smoke. The man was out cold, and the forest (on the West side of the village) was almost completely destroyed.

Ero-Sesso came walking up to Axel and Kyo (who just De-summoned there animals) with Shinji out cold hanging over his right shoulder, "You guys all right?" he asked, "he he, maybe we should be asking you the same question" Axel replied with a smile, "What happened to Shinji?" Axel continued, "He blocked an attack for me and got sent flying" Kyo answered, "Oh… set him here" Ero-Sesso then set him down and Axel began using advanced medical Ninjutsu on him. After a few minuets Shinji had finely woke up, "oh… my head" he said as he sat up, "You guys alright?" he asked rubbing his head. Everyone just laughed, "You shouldn't be asking that question," Ero-Sesso said with a smile. They soon all stood up and walked back to the village. Shinji was placed in a hospital bed; Ero-Sesso had gone off somewhere, Kyo, Axel and Ferby where in Shinji's hospital room having a nice conversation.

"I have a question" Kyo asked, "Ok… what is it?" Shinji asked laying the bed, "Who is this other supposed perfect solder" Both Shinji and Axel stopped what they were doing, "Ummm… you'll have to ask Axel that question" Shinji said with an uneasy tone. Kyo then turned and waited for Axel to respond, "You can tell him… but if he tells anyone else… ill kill him" Axel replied as he walked out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_**[Warning]**_: im am very sorry about the spelling in this chapter... for some resin Spell check had stop working, i will update this Chapter as soon as i get it working again, so for now please bare with me

Chapter 6: Not the only one

As soon as Axel left the room, Ero-Sesso walked into the room, "Sorry had some things I needed to do... what did I miss?" he said with an irrey yet Youthful smile on his face. Shinji Ignoring him continued on with what he was saying, "so you wont to know about the other perfect solder... well ok... it goes like this... A long time ago there was and organization called Organization 1. This organization was was created for the sole perpous for studying the chakra network and how it works in the human body. That organization had a stunning brake threw, finding out that this network could be built, only if it had a vessel to subside in. One of the head Members came up with the idea, that if they could get any type of vessel, that they could create the perfect human, immortal, and would have the ability to use the full power of the element of the chakra that was put in them. However the President of Organization 1 did not agree with this idea because he did not wont people to get the wrong ideas, of cores people asked what throws Ideas were, and so he gave them an answer... that answer was: That if they did start to create the Perfect human that he or she could be used as a solder... a perfect solder... that wold be able to take out villages with just one Jutsu of the element of that chakra, and that would be bad because of the amount of war/ hatred that would be created. Well the man that came up with the idea did not like the Presidents choice on the matter, so he broke away from Organization 1 and and secretly created an organization called Organization II. This organization was created for the sole propous for mass producing the perfect solder. They had created a totle of 5 solders, just because that chakra network could only be rebuilt in a human body."

"wait" Kyo interrupted, "how can you build a chakra network in an human body when it already has one?"

"sorry... even I don t know that, your Dad might, and Ed might too" Shinji said with a smile. Ero-Sesso then replied, "I do not... however, I could easy find out"

"he he he" Shinji snickered, "anyway Organization II had created a totle of 5 solders, one for each element.. Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Lighting, but after the last one was made... witch was water... 4 of them came to an agreement that they did not wont to be used as a tool, or a weapon, they wonted to do what they wonted, to live free. So Fire, Wind, Earth, and Lighting set out to destroy this organization, Water however still did not know what to do, seeing how it was created out of a 15 year old Kid. The other 4 elements started to attack the organization, one factory at a time, Water however was still thinking on what was right, and wrong then one day he was siting at one of the factory's that the other 4 had not attacked yet, next to him was his one and only friend at the time, when one of the members came to get him to take him to his daily "Training" as the members of the organization called it. When he got into the Training room he was told to destroy the target with the power he was given, as soon as the target was placed into the room with him he noticed the target was his one and only friend! He refused to kill his best friend, but the overseers of this "Training" threaten that if he didn't kill him, they would kill his friend and him if he didn't. He started to cry he then said sorry to his friend but his friend interrupted him saying this: its ok... I knew that this was going to happen, and I'd rather die by your hands then by the hands of these monsters... so I'm the one that should be saying sorry and don t worry... its ok... this is better then what was originally planned for me. Then water [AN: he has no name yet so he is known as water for the time being] looked up at him, still crying, with a smile on his face and said Thank you... Thank you for being my friend. His Friend then replied with a smile on his face don't worry... we will meet again. As soon as his friend finished that sentence an exposition came threw the wall's of the room. The other 4 elements started there attack on that factor [AN: this Factory is the core of Organization II] After the smoke in the room cleared, the other 4 elements stormed in, Water's Friend had took the opportunity to Run, however the factory's security solders had just arrived to the seen. His friend then put his hands together to form the "Ram" hand sighs and said "Karijugon!" Water however couldn't here what he said."

"wait" Kyo interrupt again, "yes?" Shinji replied pausing his story, "I just wont to know how you know all this."

"he he he in due time you will find out" Shinji replied, "anyway when his friend activated his jutsu he was able to doge every attack that the security solders throe at him

"wait" Kyo interrupted for the 3 time, "yes?" Shinji replied pausing his story once again, "isn't the Karijugon your Kekeginki?"

"yes... yes it is."

"and how old is this story?"

"around 128,512 years old"

"and your in this story!"

"ha ha ha.. No no no this is one of my ansisters"

"oh ok... got-cha please continue"

"ok were was I... oh ya! So Water's friend was dodging everything that the solders were trying to attacking him with, and ran out the hole in the wall. Water finely came too with Wind helping him up off the ground. At that moment in time he chose to help the other 4 in there quest. After about 2 to 3 years the 5 of them had destroyed Organization II or so they thought because now there's an Organization XIV... so someone must had been alive after the destruction of Organization II... the funny thing is that Organization 1 still exists, but only a few people know about it just because its so old... anyway back to the main topic, so after the Fall of Organization II the 5 of them went there different ways about 100,000 years later, Fire was killed by Organization VII, 50 years after that, Lighting was killed by Organization VIII, and 20 years after that Earth was killed by by Organization X and about 5 to 10 years after that, Wind randomly disappeared, but no one knows if he was killed by the Organization or by something else... his death or disappearance shall I say is a mistroy. And around 20,000 yeas after that, AKA: around are present time period, Organization XIV has finely reviled them selves and there trying to restart the Perfect Solder project again.. and you Kyo is there first one, however they created you by a fluke and cant remember how they did and now that know that one of the 5 originals still exsist there going to what ever it takes to kill him and get his data and now were here... and that's the story of the Perfect soldiers base on both of the story's I have herd."

Kyo, Ferby, and Ero-Sesso all stood in silence to reflect and comprehend the story, "so do you know were Water is?" Ero-Sesso asked. Ferby and Kyo nodded an agreement to what Ero-Sesso had asked, "yes I know were he is... and I know who he is"

"You DO!" Ferby said in surprise, "yes he now goes by the name of Axel"

"WHAAAA!" everyone yelled in shock, "Axel as in the Axel we know!" both Kyo and Ero-Sesso asked, "yep... the one and only" Axel replied as he walked into the room, "So wait a minute... so Axel is one of the original Perfect solders? And that hes suppose to be 15 years old, but due to the fact that he is immortal hes 128,512 years old! And he is a Master in Water is that correct?" Ero-Sesso said tying to put everything together, "what was said here today is the truth... and like I said before I left the room... if I here that you told anyone... I will kill you" Axel replied as he gave Shinji some strange liquid, "whats this?" Shinji asked as he held the cup, "just drink it" Axel said with an Evil Smile on his face.

Shinji chugged the strange liquid down very quickly, "BLUCK!" What the Fuck! [AN: lol that kinda rhymes ^^] What are you tying to do? Kill ME?" Shinji yelled trying to wipe the taste form his tong, "its to help your chakra system rejuvenate faster and I never said it was going to taste good." Axel replied with a smile. Shinji then stood up out of the bed and put his long wight trench clock on, "ahhh... I fill better now, thanks buddy" Shinji Said with a smile, "dose Takai know about this?" Ero-Sesso asked as Shinji did some stretches, "Yes" Axel Replied, "well anyway, lets not let this new information change anything... Ferby" Shinji said grabbing Ferbys attention "yes Shinji-kun?" she replied, "could you do me a favor and go get that guy that can summon the rabbits laying out in the forest... we need to interrogate him"

"Shur" she said with a smile as she left the room Shinji then continued, "well now... Axel you come with me... Kyo go see if Takai needs you for anything... and Ed just go do something that dose not involve: Destruction, Sexual harriament, Sex, or something too Youthful that it would cause a problem." And as everyone nodded in a agreement (other then Ero-Sesso) and left the room. Meanwhile Ferby was out at what was left west forest. She had walked up to were the guy had been laying and found that he was siting there, "well I see they sent someone to pick me up" he said with a smile. Ferby stood back a bit being couscous, "yes... I came to get you for interrogation back at are village"

"is that so?" the man said looking into the night sky, "too bad tho... I have other things to attend to." as he started to walk away, "were do you think your going?" Ferby asked as she appeared in front of him, "do you think you can stop me?" the man asked with an evil smile, "hmph... I'm a lot tougher then I look" Ferby said seriously, "well ok then... Lets get started" the man said as the reared back ready to fight, "yes... Lets" Ferby said with a battle ready smile as she did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: One unfortunate Reunion

The man, and Ferby were having a star down, Ferby (after staring for a minute or two) pulled out a long wipe form her side. The wipe was long and hade 9 threads at its tip. She spun it around in the air then swung it at the man, as she swung it; its length grew in size as she applied her chakra into it. The man Jumped out of the way with grate hast. As he was in the Air he pulled out his katana. When he landed he charged at Ferby, Ferby noticed and attempted to swing at him again. The man quickly side stepped out of the way of the swings, he soon was up within striking distance, but he stopped. "Force Pull!" he yelled as he held out his hand. Ferby then was forced to him with an unknown force of gravity.

The Man reared back his sword to try and end it with one blow, but before he could swing dark purple roses grew for the ground and wrapped around his sword without him noticing. As he went to swing it he realized that his sword wouldn't move. He quickly looked behind him to see what the problem was, as soon as he noticed what had happened, he held out his hand again and yelled "Force Push!" Ferby then went flying back the way she came but with more force. One of the dark purple roses rose from the ground as she flew by. She swung her wipe and caught the long stem of the flower. She used that stem to stop her from flying any farther.

The Man Forced his blade thru the flower stems, gaining control of his sword again "So… that idea won't work" he said as he started to walk towered Ferby. Ferby just smiled, "Fire Style!" Ferby began to chant, "Fire Wipe Jutsu!" Her wipe then burst into a long fiery Flame wipe. Then man just help up his sword high into the air "Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" he yelled as he swung his sword down with grate force. A large sharp gust of wind was created by the swing. Ferby then twirled her fire wipe like a ribbon twirler around her. When the wind hit the fire, the fire grew 2 times larger and got 2 times hotter. When the wind stopped Ferby stopped twirling her wipe.

"Humph…" the man muttered in disbelief, "Wind Style: Wind Dance Jutsu!" then the area got real windy. The man smiled as he charged at Ferby. Ferby swung her wipe at the man again to try and stop him, but when the wipe looked like it would make contact, the man did a spin in the direction of the wind and faded away, then back again about 10 feet closer then before and moving at a faster speed, "Shit" Ferby thought, because she knew that if she would try to swing again he would be in her face by the time the wipe would be even close enough to make him attempt to doge it. She crossed her arms in front of her face. When she did the dark purple roses appeared out of the ground forming a wall in front of her. The man quickly swung at the wall to stop himself from running into it.

As he sliced thru the wall with one swing the wind added about 5 more swing to it, meaning the man only has to swing once in order to do 5 times normal damage. Ferby quickly took notice to this as she began to do some hand signs "Dark Rose Genjutsu" she said as she finished the hand signs. The Dark Purple rose petals began to fly everywhere. The man began to swing randomly around causing the wind to spin and turn with each swing. The wind was chopping and slicing the petals as they fell, but the extra wind speed sent the petals flying around even faster, and more and more petals began to form out of the little pieces that the man was shredding up. After a secant or two the man stopped, starting realizing that what he was doing was a waste of energy, so he just let the petals fall. "Petal Blade Dance" Ferby she chanted as she began to spin around in a dancing like motion. Tired for chopping up peddles the man just waited to see what was going to happen. As he began to attempt to figer out what was going to happen, he noticed that the petals he had chopped up to little prices had disappeared and that different dark purple peddles had started flowing around her. When Ferby stopped spinning she pointed forward and all of the petals then flew at the man in a big gust of wind.

The man knew what she was doing as soon as the petals came charging at him, he did a quick side step then spun with is blade pointed out. When he completed the rotation motion, a tornado was created and sucked up all the petals, then shot them right back at Ferby. Ferby then attempted to doge them but didn't make it in time. The petals flew by her like razor sharp blades slicing her and her cloths up. She fell on the ground almost completely naked with her bra and panties being the only thing covering her. She still had her Trench coat on, but it was shredded in prices and the rest of her clothing was in tiny prices all around her. As she attempted to sit up she noticed that her clothing was chopped all to hell. She tried to cover herself the best she could with what was left of her trench coat. The man walked up to her "So… I think that I will be leaving now" Ferby sitting on the ground didn't say a word trying to act as if she wasn't embarrassed, but she wasn't fooling anyone. "Don't ever cross paths with me like this again… because next time I might not spare your life" the man said as he started to walk away.

Then in a Flash of light Shinji had appeared in front of Ferby (facing her) "what is taking so… long? … What happened to you?" he asked in confutation. The man hearing that someone had arrived he turned around to see who it was. Ferby with her Face bright red pointed at the man as she began to cry from the embarrassment. Shinji turned around to see what she was pointing at and noticed the man standing there waiting to see what he was going to do. "So you did this to her?" Shinji said getting pissed form the fact that Ferby was on the ground half naked, "humph… more like she did it to herself" the man said in response. Shinji just frond at the fact and turned to Ferby to see if it was true. She nodded as she sat there weeping, "What? How?" Shinji asked in confusion, "She went to attack me with her "Petal Blade Dance" and I knew that the petals were blades, so I redirected the attack back at her with a large gust of wind." The man said answering the question for her. Shinji turned his attention back to the man. "Well anyway… I came out here to see what was taking so long… and it looks like I came at the right time."

Before the fight started with the Man and Shinji, Axel had appeared in a puff of smoke he had appeared beside Ferby. As he looked around he noticed Shinji staring down someone, and Ferby half naked on the ground. He rushed over to Ferby to see if she was ok, however Ferby was too embarrassed that her two good friends was seeing her half naked and wouldn't let him see if she had any big wounds. Axel then walked up beside Shinji to assist him. As he started to stare at the man he muttered to Shinji, "I think I've seen him before… I just can't remember where." Shinji didn't say a word, because he was two pissed that the man in front of them made Ferby cry. "What is your Name?" Axel asked. The man began to laugh, "ha ha ha ha… I can't believe you forgot me… Water." Axel fell over in shock, "your… your… Wind?" he asked trying to comprehend what is happening, "The… one… and only… my old friend."

"My friend!" Axel said angrily "Someone who is trying to catcher me, and make's someone rip their clothing off… and a Female at that! Is not a friend of mine!" The man's small smile quickly turned to a frown, "I guess so" the man responded. Shinji then muttered to Axel, "Who is that again?" "It's Wind." Axel responded still fairly pissed off, "well it looks like if I want to leave here I will need to defeat both of you then… in that case" The man said as he did some hand signs "Wind Style: Ancient Seal Relies!" as he said that and competed the hand signs a huge gust of wind with the Force of an F3 tornado was limited off him along with a very large chakra force. As the Large Gust of Wind flew by Shinji, Axel, and Ferby it almost catches them off balance. Axel was blown a few feet back, Ferby graphed and clinged tightly to Shinji's leg as Shinji stood there waiting for the gust of wind to past.

When the wind passed Wind's outer appearance had changed. His hair was longer and he looked 12 years younger than he did, "all right let's do this!" wind said as he reared back to attack, but before he did a chick with long blond hair, a red bathing suit top. Short blue jean shorts, and long nee high boots, with a thing yellow scarf coving her face had appeared in the middle of the four facing Wind. Shinji and Axel just looked in confusion; Ferby was still clinged tightly to Shinji's leg. Wind the stepped back up out of an attacking position, "Go! I got this!" the blond chick said to Axel and Shinji, "umm… ri… right!" Shinji responded in agreement, but still confused, "Wait? … What?" Axel asked in confusion, "Don't worry about it just go!" she yelled, "Who are you?" Axel asked ignoring her, "Axel let's go! We will come back to solve this!" Shinji yelled picking up Ferby off the ground, "Now Let's go!" Axel just looked in confusion as him and Shinji fled to the back to the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Wind vs. Lightning

Back at the Village, Shinji and Axel had arrived at the Hospital. Shinji set Ferby down and handed her his long Wight trench cloak to help cover what she couldn't, "Axel you stay here"

"Why?" Axel asked, "Because… I think he is more then you can handle" Shinji replied, "Do you even know what…"

"Yes! I know… that you have the same strength as him but… I have a score to settle with him" Axel didn't respond. Shinji then went off after Wind in a flash of light as Axel took Ferby inside to see if she was ok. Back at the Battle Field, Shinji had appeared in a Flash of light, when he arrived the Blond Chick was on the ground fairly beat up. Shinji ran over to her to see if she was ok.

As Shinji rolled her over, her eyes were closed, "You all right?" Shinji asked. She slowly opened her eyes reveling that she had the Karijugon! "Wait… you're a Kariju?" Shinji asked in shock. She quickly gasped in shock and jumped up "Umm… umm…" she muttered looking around franticly then in a puff of smoke she disappeared, "Humph?" Shinji snarled in confusion. Wind then appeared in front of Shinji, and he looked pissed, "I can see your Fast" Shinji noted, Wind didn't say a word, "So… you show yourself in front of me?" Wind said as he began to walk closer. Shinji just looked in confutation. At that very moment in time the Blond Chick had appeared at a distance to the Left of Wind, "Rail Gun!" she yelled as he pulled a huge Rail Gun out of nowhere, Charged it and Blasted it in Wind's general direction.

When the Rail Gun's beam of Energy hit Wind, Wind had moved behind the Blond Chick in a blink of an eye, "I don't think so…" the Blond Chick muttered. The Rail Gun then disappeared as the Blond Chick did a rising sky kick right under Wind's chin. Wind went flying up into the Air, "BBQ!" she yelled as she pulled a giant M-12 Gatlin gun a proceeded to secure him with built after built. As Wind fell to the ground she runs up to him as fast as she could run and grabbed him. As soon as she grabbed him she suplexed him straight to the ground head first. She then flipped forward and waited for a movement form Wind. As the smoke cleared Wind was just a pile of leafs on the ground, "What?" the Blond Chick said in shock as she looked around with her Karijugon activated hoping to find him. Wind then appeared behind her catching her off guard, "I'm tired..." he started, but before he finished he jabbed his katana straight threw her, "Of you Dam Kariju" he then finished as he pulled his sword out of her back.

Shinji watching what had happen quickly reacts, an in 0.03 secants he had Jumped in a Flash of Light and appeared behind wind, "So your tired of us Kariju aha?" Shinji asked in an evil tone. Wind caught off guard doesn't have time to react. Shinji grabs him and "Flash Jumps" once again. When Shinji had reappeared he used the kinetic energy form the jump to slam Wind straight into the ground. As Wind hit the ground it created an explosion and created a crater were Wind was slammed. Wind Jumps high into the Air looking fairly beat up, "Bad Move" Shinji said as he did some quick hand sighs, "Wind Style: Wind Cannon no Jutsu!" wind said as he began to do hand sighs, but before he could Finish them Shinji had finished his. "Earth Style: Stone Iron Box!" Shinji said as 4 large slabs of iron form around Wind and in closed him in them. The Iron box then hit the ground like a rock, "Fire Style" Shinji then continued, "Iron Box Oven!" The Iron Box then began to glow brightly with Heat. It was burning so hot that it smelted and took the form of Wind.

As the heat stopped the Iron froze Wind within it. Shinji then did another set of hand sighs, and as soon as he finished Wind had burst the Iron around him into many tiny pieces. "Lighting Style: Chain Lightning" Shinji said as he held out his hand. As he did a bolt of lightning was shot out form his palm and hit one of the many pieces of Iron flying around. When the lightning bolt hit that little piece it split in two and jumped form that piece to other pieces, and in the end there was around 50 bolts of lightning that hit Wind. After the shock Wind had just shacked it off like it was nothing. Shinji just looked in disbelief, "Did you forget who I am?" Wind asked "I'm one of the 5 original elemental solders! You can't defeat me that easily" Wind finished with a smile. "He's Right… huff… huff" the Blond Chick said as she limped up beside Shinji holding her wound trying to stop the bleeding. She Began to fall over but Shinji caught her and helped her back to her feet, "But… huff… huff… you can, Just because… huff… huff… I have… once, and if I can… huff… you can… huff… because… you're… my…" She then fainted over Shinji's shoulder before she could finish.

Axel then appeared at the scene along with Takai and Kyo. Axel quickly ran over as Takai and Kyo stood in front of Wind. Shinji had set the Blond Chick on the ground as Axel began doing some expert Medical Ninjutsu to attempt to save her life. "For now" Kyo said pulling out his Bamboo sword in a battle ready stance, "your opponent will be us" Takai said pulling out a long Wight sword in a battle like stance. Wind's smile quickly turned to a frown as he pulled his katana out, "very well then" he replied, then him, Takai, and Kyo began to fight. Shinji was sitting next to Axel who was doing his best to keep the Blond Chick form dyeing. After a sec or two the Blond Chick came to, "About time" Axel said in a sigh in relief. The Blond Chick just looked at Axel and smiled and said thank you to him for saving her life, "You all right?" Shinji asked, the Blond chick just turned and looked at Shinji with a smile, "Ya… I'll be fine, Thanks too?"

"Axel" Axel said finishing her statement for her, "Axel" She repeated, "I have a question for you" Shinji continued, "Who are you? All of the Kariju Clan was killed off long ago. So how can you be a Kariju?" The Blond Chick just Smiled, "My Name is Tyuki" she answered, "And yes… the Kariju Clan was killed off long ago, but one still lived… and that was you"

"Yes that is true" Shinji said agreeing with what she said, "But that doesn't explain you… If I'm the only Kariju left… how do you have the Karijugon?" Shinji asked looking for an answer.

"That's because… you're my father" Shinji just looked in shock. Axel just looked and responded in shock, "Father!"

"So she did have the baby" Shinji said to himself, "Yes… she did, and she misses you till this day too" Tyuki said with a smile. Shinji stood up, "We will have to finish this meeting later… I have something I need to do, Axel get her out of here please"

"ri… Right" Axel responded as he picks her up and ran off toward the village. Takai and Kyo were standing facing Wind, "I See you two are good with your weapons" Wind said with a smile. Kyo and Takai just smiled. Axel had returned to the battle field beside the 2 and Shinji had walked up as well, "All right… lets finish this." Wind just looks in confusion. Kyo came in first "Wind Style: Rising Wind Uppercut" he said as he swung his sword in an upward direction. The swing sent Wind flying up into the air. Axel had then through Takai into the Air after him, "Earth Style: Bearded Dragon Cannon Ball" Takai shouted as he turned into a large Spiked Cannon ball, that was now flying at Wind at a high rate of speed.

Wind just smiled, He then kicked the Air propelling him higher into the air. Takai's Bearded Dragon Cannon Ball then went flying underneath him missing him epically. Takai knowing he missed transformed back to normal, but unable to keep control in the air continued to fly and landed somewhere way of in the forest, "Is that the best you got?" Wind Asked, "Nope" Shinji said appearing behind him in a flash of light. Wind with the "Oh Shit" look on his face had no time to react to Shinji's attack, "Lighting Style: Cloud to Ground Lighting" Shinji shouted as he punched Wind in the back in a downward motion. When Shinji punch hit, a bolt of lightning was blasted with him, so Wind was force to the ground by the bolt of lightning. Wind hit the ground with a bang knocking him out of it. Axel, Shinji, Takai, and Kyo all walked up around him as he laid there, "Axel grab him… and ill meet you three at the interrogation room" Shinji proceeded to say, "What about you?" Takai asked, "I have to go check on something… anyway, let's go" Shinji replied. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to the village.


End file.
